Percabeth High School
by pkoenigsbauer
Summary: This is Annabeth and Percy meeting for the first time. more chapters to come. i promise
1. Moving

Percabeth High School

Annabeth's POV

I packed my bags and brought them out to the car. I was leaving San Francisco forever and I would have to make new friends 3,000 miles away from home. We were moving to New York City. My dad had gotten a new job working in New York. I was devastated. I didn't know anyone in New York and I was leaving all of my friends behind.

It was nice when my two best friends, Jessica and Morgan, came to say goodbye.

"By Annabeth," Morgan said to me.

"By Morgan," I said back. "I'll miss you

"By Annabeth," Jessica said.

"See you Jessica," I said. I hugged both of them.

"Annabeth," my dad said from the car. "Come on. We have a flight to catch." I said my final goodbyes and then I got into the car and we drove off to the San Francisco Airport.

When we landed in New York, it was so much different. There was much more people. Cars were honking, the smell a big city. We got to our apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan. We got to our apartment room on the seventh floor. It was small. Much smaller than my house in San Francisco.

The next day was school. I was going to this school called Goode High School. Not far from our apartment. I walked into the admissions office.

"Hi," a plump blond women said to me at the front desk. "Are you our new student Annabeth Chase from California."

"Yeah, that's me," I said.

"Hi Annabeth," she said back. "My name is Mrs. Linn. I am the head of admissions. Your tour guide Thalia Grace, will be here any moment." Just then a girl with punk style cloths with jet-black hair walked in. her eyes were blue, like lightning.

"Hi, I'm Thalia," she said. "You must be Annabeth"

"Yes hi," I said.

"Welcome to good. This is your schedule. We have biology, French, and math together." I was hoping that this Thalia girl could become a friend. One of the few friends that I would get here. We walked down the halls.

As we turned a corner, I walked right into a boy who was coming around the corner. All of our books fell to the ground. As I reached down to pick up my books, our heads bonked into each other.

"I'm so sorry," I said. Than I looked at him and I was shocked. He had black messy hair, green eyes like the sea, and a look of shock on his face as well.

"Its ok," he said in a stunned voice. "My name is Percy."

"I'm Annabeth. This is just my first day here."

"See you," he said as he picked up his books and walked by.

"Who was that," I said.

"That's Percy Jackson," Thalia said. "He is the captain of the swim team, the most popular kid in the school, and all of the girls are after him.

"Is he dating anyone," I said.

"No. Why," Thalia said with a interested look on her face.

"Just wondering. Come on. What class do I have now."

"French," she said. "With me


	2. Asking Out

Percabeth High School

Percy's POV

I don't even know what to say. I had never even scene her before but already I kind of liked her. I know its weird, even though I've only known her a few minutes. You'd think a person like me, someone who is followed by girls 24/7 would take a while to get attracted to a girl. She was so pretty. I really wanted to ask her out but one I was nervous and two she was a new student and I didn't want to make her feel too weird to early.

I talked into my French class and sure enough, that Annabeth girl was sitting there. I was so into her, I didn't notice my teacher walking toward me talking to another student holding a cup of hot coffee. We walked right into each other and coffee spilled all over both of us. Classic. The whole class laughed. My pants were boiling hot. I jumped up and down like there were ants in my pants. It was pretty pathetic and embarrassing.

At the end of the day, I was closing my locker door when I saw Thalia pointing me out to Annabeth. I quickly turned away before Annabeth could see me looking.

Just then, this girl named Jamie came right up to me.

"Um Percy," She said. "About going to the dance on Saturday night."

"Oh…um…that," I said. "I still haven't decided yet."

"Ok," she said. I totally forgot that the dance was only in three days. I didn't even have anyone to go with. There was no way I would go with Jamie. Then an idea popped into my head. I could ask Annabeth. Just to go as friends.

I walked over to her.

"Annabeth," I said. "Can I ask you something" Thalia gave Annabeth a grin and then walked away.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the school dance this Saturday night, you know, just as friends."

"Sure," Annabeth said. "I'd love to go."

"Ok," I said. As I walked over to go out the door, I looked back to see Annabeth and Thalia screaming in joy.


	3. Shopping

Percabeth High School

Annabeth's POV

"OMG," Thalia said to me as she walked back over. "Did what I think just happened, just happen."

"Yeah," I said. "He asked me to the dance on Saturday night."

"Awesome," Thalia said. "What dress are you going to ware."

"Um…I don't know," I said.

"Ok," Thalia said. "I'll come by your house at seven and we'll go shopping."

"Great," I said. "But one thing. If you meet my dad, please don't tell him about Percy. He's really paranoid about these kinds of things."

"Ok," said Thalia.

At seven, Thalia was at the door. She was dressed in similar cloths she ware today at school. She had a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a lot of other black clothing.

"Ready to go," Thalia said.

"Sure. Ok dad. I'm going out with a friend."

"Be back no later than ten. You have school tomorrow," he called. We headed off. Thalia told me that she knew the perfect place. Amazing dresses, and they were really cheep.

We walked into the store. The first thing that I said was, "Wow." The place was huge. Skirts, dresses, tank tops, you name it, this place had it. Thalia lead me over the dresses and gave me a purple and white dress. It was huge on me and I didn't like the color.

"No," we both said at the same time. Next I tried on a pink dress. It fit me but it wasn't in my style. We tried on almost all of the dresses before I found the one for me. A dark blue dress. It was gorgeous. The perfect dress.

"That's the one," Thalia said to me. "You're warring that one on Saturday night.

As we walked out of the store, someone caught my eye. I don't know why, but he looked very familiar. Than it hit me. It was Percy. He was walking over to another store.

"Annabeth," Thalia said. "You coming."

"I just saw Percy go into the guys store over there. I want to see what he gets." We sat around for almost an hour before Percy came out of the store.

"I'll talk to him," Thalia said. "You stay back here. I'll try to find out what he is warring for the dance." Thalia walked up to Percy.

"Hi Percy," Thalia said. Percy was so shocked that he almost jumped ten feet off of the ground.

"Oh, hi Thalia," he said. "I didn't see you."

"Its ok," Thalia said. "I just had a question. What are you going to ware for Saturday nights dance for Annabeth."

"Oh, ok," he said. "Don't tell her but I bought this." He opened the box that he was carrying. Thalia almost screamed.

"Percy, that is a hot outfit."

"Um…thanks," Percy said back.

"Got to go," Thalia said an she ran back toward me.

"Girl," she said to me. "Your going to be in heaven on Saturday night with Percy.


	4. The Dance

Percabeth High School

Percy's POV

I'd have to say, it was a bit weird when Thalia came up to me on Thursday night and started freaking out over my outfit for Saturday. I knew that she was trying to get Annabeth and me together. I was really starting to like Annabeth.

As Saturday came, I was pretty happy. The dance was going to start at seven so at around 6:30 I gave Annabeth a call asking for directions where I should pick her up.

"Hello," she said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hi Annabeth, its Percy. I was just wondering where I should pick you up."

"Ok, our place is apartment 4F on East 104th and York on the Upper East Side."

"In Barring Center," I said.

"Yes."

"That's my apartment building," I said in shock. "I'm in 9D."

"No kidding," said Annabeth.

"I'll come down to pick you up in ten minutes," I said. Once I was all dressed I walked down to apartment 4F. I knocked on the door. Right away Annabeth opened the door and my mouth dropped open. She was warring a dark blue dress. The most beautiful dress that I had ever scene. She was warring owl earrings and a sliver necklace. Also, she wasn't even warring make up. I hated girls that wore make up.

"Like my dress," she said. I starred at her.

"Um…a…yeah…um…gahh," I said. My cheeks felt hot. I new I was blushing.

"Ready to go," she said.

"Um…yeah," I said.

"Annabeth," a man's voice shouted from inside the apartment room. "I want you back here by 10:30 no later."

"Ok dad," Annabeth said. We got into the elevator and went down stairs. As I drove to Goode High School, I couldn't stop starring at Annabeth. She was the most beautiful girl that I had ever scene. No girl at Goode could beat her looks.

When we finally got to Goode, the doors were open. We walked inside the gym. All that either one of us could say was, "Wow." The gym was incredible. Pop music was blaring, kids were dancing, and balloons and streamers were all over the floor. We found a table where Thalia was sitting.

"Oh my gods," she said. "You two look amazing. Hold on a sec. I have to take a picture of this." She pulled out her cell phone and before Annabeth or I could say no, she snapped a picture.

"So cute," she said. "I'm putting this on Facebook when I get home." She walked away.

"Annabeth," I said. "Do you want to go and um…dance," I asked nervously.

"Sure," Annabeth said. We got up and walked over to the dance floor. She put her arms on my neck and I put my arms on her waste. A new song was starting. As we danced, Annabeth and I looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes were stormy gray. She was so beautiful.

Before I new it, I noticed how close our heads were together. Only inches apart. Then an inch, and before I new it, our lips met each other. Kissing Annabeth was unlike anything that I had ever done. The second that we kissed. I firework shot up in my stomach. I wanted Annabeth to be my girlfriend so badly.

As new songs came on, we continued to dance. I saw Thalia a few times, taking pictures of us, which I still thought was strange, but it was cool. At ten o'clock, Annabeth reminded me that her dad wanted her home by 10:30. As we walked outside towards my car, she put her head on my shoulder. That's when two guys jumped out of now where and wrestled us into an ally.


	5. The Attack

Percabeth High School

Annabeth's POV

"What the hell," Percy shouted as two guys dressed in black hustled us into an ally. They were both at least six feet tall and they were very strong. The had me and Percy by the arm and were pushing us into an ally with trash other stuff that you don't want to know about. One of them pulled an 18 inch knife out of a back pack.

"Now listen little brats," the one that had Percy said. "We don't want to kill small innocent children. But if you two miss behave, then um, well, you two love birds will see each other down in hell.

"What do you want," said Percy.

"Quiet you little Twirp," said the guy holding Percy. He punched him across the face and Percy fell back unconscious.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Shut up you little bitch," said the one holding me. He pulled an AK 47 from his backpack. I hatted being called that. Ever since the day I had been born if someone called me a bitch, they would die. So naturally I did the stupid thing. I grabbed the gun and trusted it forward. I hit him right in family Jules and he flew back into a trashcan.

The other guy dropped Percy and advanced. He stabbed, but I sidestepped and hit him in the head with the handle of the knife. Both guys were unconscious. But so was Percy.

I ran up to him. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. His nose was twisted like it was broken. I dragged him out and yelled, "Doctor. I need a doctor over hear quick!" Some kids came over. I wasn't sixteen yet so I couldn't drive.

Thalia came running over and screamed when she saw Percy.

"Annabeth are you alright," she said. I told them what happened. "I have a drivers license, Thalia said. Help me get him into my car. Were taking him to the hospital.


	6. Hospital

Percabeth High School

Percy's POV

I woke up lying in a bed. Annabeth and Thalia were right beside me. I tried to sit up but then I noticed the bloody tissues that were scattered all over the floor. Bloodstains were on my face, neck, arms, you name it.

"How are you feeling," Thalia asked.

"Fine," I said sarcastically. "I just got jumped by two goons and knocked out. Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." Annabeth and Thalia laughed.

"What happened to those guys," I said. "I mean, did they get them."

"Yeah they did," Annabeth said. "By the way, you owe me one. I whipped those ass holes into shape."

"Yeah right," I said.

"Percy," Thalia said. "Its actually true. Annabeth really did beat them up. There down at the police station right now." I let that sink in. Annabeth had just saved my life. Who knows where we'd be if she didn't defend us.

"Where am I," I said.

"The hospital," Annabeth said. "Thalia gave me a ride here."

"So my car is back at school," I said.

"Yeah," they both said.

"What about our parents. Do they know," I asked.

"Yeah, the do know," Annabeth said. "My dad isn't too happy with the idea that we went to the dance together.

"I need to get home," Thalia said. And then she left. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. Annabeth edged herself a bit closer.

"Annabeth," I said. "I'm free in the morning. What to hang out."

"I'd love to," she said. She was getting with in inches of me. Then she kissed me. It felt great being kissed by Annabeth.

When she pulled away she said, "Can we call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend," she said.

"That sounds like a great idea," I said and she leaned back and we kissed some more. Suddenly, I heard the door open and Annabeth quickly pulled away. A nurse had just walked in.

"Well Percy," she said. "I have some news for you. You have a mild concussion and a bruised nose."

"Wonderful," I said.

"Would you like to spend the night here," she asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"Would you like a bed too," she asked Annabeth. "We can wheel one in next to him.

"That's ok," she said. Once the nurse left the room she said to me,

"Can I sleep in your bed with you." I didn't see why not so I said sure. She climbed in. that's when I noticed that she wasn't warring her dress anymore. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt and sweatpants.

We fell asleep in each others arms and woke up to the sound of Annabeth's father screaming in horror once he saw us together.


	7. Staying Together

Percabeth High School

Annabeth's POV

"What in blazes is going on in here," my dad said. Percy and I sat up blushing.

"Oh…um hi dad," I said.

"Annabeth," he said. "Can I talk to you in private," my dad said. I followed him outside. I could tell that he was trying to stay mad but he was having a tuff time.

"Who is he," he said.

"His name is Percy Jackson. He's just a friend dad."

"Then how come you went to a school dance with him." I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't. He closed his eyes like he was trying to make a reluctant decision.

"Annabeth," he said. "You will always be my little girl. But I want you to be totally honest with me. Are you two more than friends."? I looked at the ground.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright," he said. "I'm not thrilled that you two are dating, but, because you proved that you really like him last night, I won't force you two to brake up." I was so happy. I leaped up and hugged my dad.

"Thank you so much dad," I said and ran back into the room that Percy was in.

"My dad is letting us stay together," I shouted to Percy. I ran up to Percy and kissed him. I was going to be able to keep my boyfriend.

Later that morning, the nurse came in and said that Percy could go. We walked home. Even though it was about 20 blocks I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. We walked together along the streets in New York. I can't remember a time that I was this happy. When we got back to his apartment, his mom was waiting for us.

"Oh Percy, Oh my baby, thank goodness that your alright." She ran up and grabbed him. "Are you ok too dear," she said to me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Ok, well I have to go. I have a meeting in Brooklyn for the rest of the day." As she left I walked over to Percy who was sitting on the couch.

"You saved my life," he said. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," I said and we leaned into kiss. Once our lips connected, life was heaven. Nothing else mattered in the world.

As we pulled away for a sec, he smiled.

"What," I said.

"Nothing," he responded and resumed to kiss. I had put my arms around his neck and he had put his hands on my hips. We kissed for hours. The last thing that I remember before I fell asleep on top of Percy was his smile.


	8. Tragedy

Percabeth High School

Percy's POV

I was so happy. I finally had the perfect girl. No other girl anywhere in the world would beat Annabeth. She was the prettiest girl ever.

The next few weeks of school went by in a blur. Annabeth and I were together almost everyday. As our first months passed, I was starting to fall in love with this girl. She was heaven. She was a goddess. That's how much she meant for me.

Slowly, Annabeth's dad started thinking that Annabeth and I dating was a good thing. My mom absolutely loved her. Which was embarrassing.

What was even weirder was that we found out that my mom and her dad had the same job. Working for this World War II Company in Brooklyn.

As April came, and school started winding down, our parents told us that on the 19th of April, they would leave to go to a school in Phoenix Arizona to teach about World War II for a full week. Annabeth and I would be in charge of Annabeth's little brothers, Bobby and Matthew. As the 19th came, which was a Friday, I was so nervous. I would get to spend the whole week with Annabeth.

Our last class of the day was Biology. I couldn't stop stairing at Annabeth. Admiring her golden blond hair. She was like an angel. The last seven months had just been amazing.

Finally, the bell rang. Annabeth and I sprinted to my car. When we got back to our apartment building, we saw my mom and Annabeth's dad waiting for us in the lobby.

"Could you too drive us to the airport," my mom said. "Just so you can have the car for school." We said sure, so we got in the back of the car and in a little while, we were at JFK airport.

We said goodbye to our parents, made sure that they were at the right terminal, and then drove back to New York City. That night, we put Bobby and Matthew to bed and we watched a movie in Annabeth's bedroom. When the movie was over, I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when I heard Annabeth's cell phone ring.

As I came out of the bathroom, I saw a tear running down her check. When she saw me come in, she quickly hung up the phone.

"What is it," I said.

"Percy," she said. "What was our parents flight number."

"Flight 282," I said. "Why what happened."

"There is a missing plane that was suppost to fly from JFK to Phoenix. The flight number was 282. And um, they just found the plane crash sight in Virginia, and um…they found our parents, and there dead."


	9. Too Close to Death

Percabeth High School

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I clutched each other for what seemed like forever. Our parents were now dead and we had no one. No one to support us. Just my brothers. They wouldn't get it that our parents were gone yet but one day they will understand.

Percy and I agreed that we would both have to get part time jobs in order to keep enough money for our apartment.

As the school week started, the school found out what happened to our parents. They were kind enough to send us a check of $500. It was good but we needed much more. It was our Junior year in high school so we could both drop out of college and get the money that we need.

Finally the summer came. We were out of school. Percy and I planned to work overtime over the summer trying to raze money. He was trying so hard to get the money that we needed so much.

Thalia's parents invited us to come and live with them. It was nice, but Percy and I wanted to stick together. Percy finally got a job in late June working as a tour guide for an ancient Roman and Greek art museum in Brooklyn. I had an internship as a librarian. But we didn't love it. But we did get plenty of money with these jobs. We also took the money out of our college fund so we could get more money.

One day in August Thalia came over to our place. We had been living in my apartment because it would be easer for Bobby and Matthew. When she came in, she seemed to be in a great mood.

"Hey guys," she said. "You doing ok."  
"Yeah," Percy said. "Were doing pretty good."

"I just want to remind you guys that I'm always there for you."

She was so kind. As Percy's birthday was coming up, I started to get very sick. It started off as a cold but soon it turned into the flu. He didn't know what to do. I had a 104 degree fever, was vomiting, and had the chills. I had never felt so horrible. A week passed, and I wasn't getting any better. I didn't know if I was going to make it.

Finally, Percy couldn't take it. He took me to the hospital. After the test results came back, they found out that I had my appendix had ruptured and that they would need to surgically remove it. They quickly wheeled me into the room. Percy fought to stay with me but the doctors pushed him back. The last thing I remember before I got knocked out because of the Anastasia was he calling me.

"Annabeth," he called. "I love you." Then everything went black.

I woke up feeling like crap. I was lying in a bed in a completely white room. I sum how knew that it was the recovery room. Then I saw Percy by me. When he saw my eyes open his eyes fluttered with relief. He grabbed me.

"I thought that you were dead," he said in a horrified voice. "They told me that you were gone."

"What are you talking about," I said. "I feel fine." Then I tried to sit up and then I felt the pain in my stomach. I fell back down wincing.

"Rest," he said. "It'll hurt for a bit. They told me because your appendix was infected so badly that you weren't going to make it." We sat there together, hugging and kissing. Nothing felt better. Knowing from Percy that I was so close to death was horrifying.

When the doctor came back he couldn't believe that I was alive.

"I told you that she would make it," Percy said. That night, Percy took me home. It hurt too much to walk, so Percy carried me. As we lay next together, I saw him start to cry.

"What is it," I said.

"I am just so happy that your ok," he said shakily. "They told me that you were dead."

"Well I'm not," I said. "Lets go to sleep." As school started again, Percy and I were so close. Bobby and Matthew had started 1st grade, so we had to pay for there tuition along with ours. But we didn't care. At the moment, Percy and I were too happy. Madly in love with each other.


	10. Halloween

Percabeth High School

Percy's POV

Life was much harder. With school back, and now paying for four people to go to school was just so hard. But it was ok. It was like Bobby and Matthew were our children. Thalia came by a lot and helped out. I still couldn't get over my fear from August. I had been terrified. I had already lost my mother. I didn't need to lose Annabeth. I couldn't live without her.

When Halloween came, we bought costumes for Bobby and Matthew. Bobby was a tiger and Matthew was vampire. As the left with a few other kids to go trick or treating in the building, I sat down on the couch. Annabeth came over.

"What is it," she said.

"Its just so hard," I said. "You know living like this. No parents. Being in charge of two six year olds."

"I know," she said. "It's hard but Percy, your doing a great job. You'd make a really good dad. I think Bobby and Matthew really appreciate it."

"I know," I said. "But you know."

"Yeah," she said. She leaned in and she kissed me. I kissed her back. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waste. She pushed her chest into mine and she pulled me down. As we lay on the couch, making out, I knew right then that this was the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted her to marry me so bad. But we weren't 18 yet.

I'm not sure how long we lay there kissing but then I noticed something. I wasn't warring my shirt. I was in my boxers and Annabeth was only in her bra and underwear. Then something that I can't explain happened. I felt her hand moving down my chest, then to my stomach, then my pants. I could feel her unbuckling my jeans.

"You want to," I said.

"What's there to lose," she said. After that, both of use went nuts. We did it like there was no tomorrow. I don't even remember what happened after that. I just remember waking up in our bed with Annabeth at my side.


	11. Shock

Percabeth High School

Annabeth's POV

I don't know what to think of Halloween night. Ever since that night, I felt like we just gotten closer together. About a week later I bought a pregnancy test, just to be sure. Finally it was ready. I watched waiting for the results. It took forever before it finally came out. I looked at it and I was shocked. My whole body went numb. It was positive.

I wasn't sure if I was suppost to be happy or annoyed. A baby was the last thing that we needed right now. But it would be really cool to be a mother. I couldn't wait to tell Percy.

When I got back to the apartment, Percy was there. Helping Bobby and Matthew with there homework.

"Percy," I said. "Can I talk to you,"

"Sure," he said. As he walked up to me I whispered in his ear,

"Look at this." I pulled the pregnancy test from my pocket he looked at it, puzzled at first, then his eyes widen.

"Holy Hell," he said. "What…"

"I know. Can you believe it." He hugged me so tight that he almost cracked my ribs.

"Your pregnant," he said. "How did this happen."

"Remember Halloween," I said. He nodded.

"We need to get an appointment for a doctor."  
"I know," I said. "But can you just believe," He hugged again.


	12. Baby Boy

Percabeth High School

Percy's POV

Nine Months Later

I woke with a start. Annabeth was shaking me.

"Percy," she screamed. "Its time."

"Time for what," I said but I knew what she meant.

"Time for the baby stupid. Now help me up. We need to go to the hospital." I could see the pain in her eyes. I quickly put on a t-shirt and jeans and rushed over to Annabeth. Her for head was beaded with sweet. I had never scene her like this before. And it was horrible to watch.

"It's going to be ok," I said. "Its not going to hurt for long." Once I got into the car, I grabbed my cell phone. That when I realized that it was 3 AM. But I had no choice. I called Thalia.

"This better be good," she said sleepily.

"Annabeth is in labor," I said frantically. "I need your help"

"On my way to the hospital," she said. When we got to the hospital, I helped Annabeth out. She was in serious pain now. She could barely walk. It was just too much for her. So I picked her up and carried her inside. I was probably making a scene, but I didn't care. I just wanted Annabeth to feel better. When we got her to the delivery room, she lay back. I held her hand.

"Don't go Percy," she said.

"Why would I go," I said. Just then Thalia came in. she saw Annabeth and her mouth dropped.

"Are you ok," she said.

"Do you actually think I'm ok," Annabeth said. Thalia looked hurt but she grabbed Annabeth's other hand and Annabeth grasped her. We were there for what felt like eternity. Annabeth moaning. Thalia and I doing the best we could to calm her down.

Then the doctor brought something over to Annabeth. She let go of me and Thalia and took the bundle of blankets. She cried. I looked. She held a small bundle with a face in the middle of it. Its eyes were closed.

"Annabeth," the doctor said. "This is your baby boy."


End file.
